Sittin' On The Corner of Nowhere Road
by thestartling
Summary: Matsumoto only asks Gin to give her soda back. He gives her much more. [Gin x Rangiku oneshot.]


_Summary: Fic for 31(underscore)days at livejournal(dot)com. My first time writing Bleach and the pairing Gin/Rangiku. Spoilers for Soul Society Arc, so.. spoilers for somewhere probably around volume 5.

* * *

_

**  
Sittin' On The Corner of Nowhere Road  
**(Theme- september 1; here we are)

She huffed and pouted when he knicked the soda-pop drink from her hand, perhaps for the first (but maybe last?) time annoyed with how easily distracted a person she could be. He remained quiet, that characteristic smile stretched across his young face as he sipped.

Rangiku was giving him the silent treatment, but soon realized just how hard that was to do with Ichimaru Gin.

"Will you give--" she had just decided to admit defeat when he suddenly wrapped his hand around her wrist, each finger slowly curling, the pads of his fingertips brushing against the veins skirting under her pale, fresh skin. He tugged and began to sprint, her trailing rather begrudgingly behind him.

It wasn't until she almost ran into his back at his abrupt stop that she was able to pause and catch her breath. Gin walked forward as she bent over, inhaling in two or three deep breaths. After doing so, she looked up, and gasped once more.

"Mm. I don' know 'xactly how we got here; jus' started runnin'. But hey, here we are, yeah?" She heard or sensed rather than saw his smile widen and tighten as she gawked.

What she saw was beautiful; a vast stretch of land splashed with the addled colors of a Soul Society sunset. Diverse hues of orange, purple, red, pink, and blue stretched across the Seireitei's sky, and a tall, white tower jutted out of the landscapes to pierce the clouds like a sword.

"Pretty, eh?" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the slight tilt his head made towards her face as she padded up beside him to stand at the very end of the overhanging cliff he had brought them to.

"Can.. can we sit and watch it?" she asked calmly, peeking over at him through her blonde bangs. He nodded as if to say, "O'course." They both crouched down and, though he moved a bit more confidently than she, let their legs dangle over the edge.

With no words at all, he discreetly fished out the drink he had taken from her earlier from somewhere in his robes (or maybe it had been in his other hand the whole time?; she had been more interested in his touch, afterall), took a final swish, and then handed it back to her. No words at all, she took it, still admiring the masterpiece splayed before her face and now even between her toes.

When the liquid touched her lips, she found it had a slight twinge to its taste that hadn't been there before.

But she also found she didn't mind. After all, it was only right to share her things with Gin, just as he did with her.

* * *

_  
Notes: Set in the early academy days, somewhere around there._

_Title from 'Sure About It' by Hanson. Just did a search on the line "and now even between her toes (lyrics)" and it came up. A little fun-fact; that's normally how I name my drabbles._

_On a note of the characters: Yes, I used a southern-ish accent on Gin. I am far from a Japanese language/speech patterns expert, and I don't get scans that have terribly creative translators working on them, but I'm not pulling this out of my butt._

_I've studied fics by Chirachira, Moonsheen (from livejournal), and Berrygold (Goldberry on here) that have Gin in them, and I blended all those styles to create (in my eyes) Gin's speech patterns. The setting is relevant, because I do believe that in his younger days he probably had more of that hick-like talkin' in 'im. But I also believe that becoming a Captain of a shinigami division and relocating to Seireitei would have an impact on his talk (which is why I would have gone with more of the way Moonsheen and Berrygold write him if I were writing a present setting fic; but I feel Chirachira got down his "younger years" talk, so I went with that)._

_Um. Yeah.. okay. Sorry to waste your time with how this character talks. XD;_


End file.
